


Are You Jealous of my Skills?

by AquaBurst07



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 21:43:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4851524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaBurst07/pseuds/AquaBurst07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Atem practices his sword fighting with Mana on morning, he realises that he might be a tad jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You Jealous of my Skills?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is a quick drabble I wrote with the prompt "Are You Jealous" for a writing meme on Tumblr.

With one last flick of the wrist, she knocked his wooden stick out of his hand. Mana smacked Atem’s leg with her wooden rod, causing him to fall to the ground. 

He had to admit — Mana was a stronger sword fighter then he thought. Atem never practiced sword fighting much with her. Normally, he practiced with Mahad or Seth. Since both of them were busy doing other things, Mana wanted to give it a try. While they were not using real swords, Mana managed to beat him a few times.

How was she able to do that? Atem has been practicing for years. Did she do this before?

Mana reached out her hand to him before he grasped it and Mana helped him up. 

"Are you sure you never done this before?" Atem wondered. 

"Nope." A thought crossed Mana’s mind before she smirked playfully. "Are you jealous of my skills?" 

"Not really, I still think I am better," Atem teased her some more. 

"Hey!" 

Laughing, Atem gave her a quick kiss. 

When they parted, he admitted, “You are a very talented sword fighter. Maybe we should practice more often together.” 

A blush crept its way onto her cheeks. “Thank you.” 

"Want to try this again?" Atem asked.

Mana gave him a huge grin. “Sure.”


End file.
